This mess is getting worse
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Enter and read, theres instructions for can understand this :D


_Hello everyone! My first one short of L4D, my English sucks so any error or not understood I apologize. I would help a lot if you reading public to inform me if you see any errors (so many I guess. _.) And as good_

_If you're a fan of L4D and do not see this great comic, you're sick in the head and need a doctor, is really good, good plot, good interaction between the characters, good dialogues at all times, the super recommend and if you want to understand that is this ones hort, first go to see the comic started and then come back, because otherwise you will not understand anything._

_EDIT: THIS FUCKING SHIT DONT LEAVE ME PUT THE LINK OF THE COMIC SO IF YOU WANNA SEE THE COMIC SEND ME A MESSAGE AND ILL SEND YOU THE LINK BY MP OK?_

_**For the creator of the comic: I finished in two days! I hope not to disappoint and i wrote this with much love and effort to show my great love crazy for your comic xD hope you like and then what else to say? apart from being your great fan number one from a few days ago got me on edge with Nick! headaches, fainting, sudden rage and seconds later don't remember tha he tried attack Francis o.o fuck that I'm dying to know exactly what has Nick x.x**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was already 4:00 a.m. and Nick still could not sleep, the constant noise of the moving clockwise, and the constant headache that will not leave him alone since almost the beginning of his misfortune zombie. Only God knew how much more would be able to endure, not all survive forever after all.

Nick took a look around. The shelter in which they stood was spacious with grayish walls and many messages written with markers as it had in most of the shelters that had been before. What sense had to keep fighting for survival? Really had no fucking idea where they went, just knew it was a "safe place" which had the name "Safe Heaven" and the worst was that only knew that there was more to the north of its current position. How the hell would they know where it was exactly?

Many questions were around his mind at the time. With that kind of deadly virus were trying? Was seen as the crazy lady transformed into a Witch quickly when bitten by his sons who were already infected. It was as if the virus would react to the feelings of this woman, transforming it into that horrible desolate creature who cried all the time. Why Aria had been the only child that had been encountered without being infected? Damn it, was obvious that something was wrong with the girl. For someone blind seemed to know very accurately where were the zombies.

He sighed, so tired of asking and in the end no response as to any of his questions, as always. In the end the whole thing to think about and what he had lived these last few weeks, only provoked their headaches increase. For the fucking love of god could swear that it was number 20 on the night that he could not sleep because of pain he had in his head.

"I'm starting to really hate that clock…" Nick placed his two hands on his head, cursing himself for the pain he had.

A small groan of pain almost inaudible left his throat, which was enough to wake the little Aria who was sleeping next to Ellis. The albino-haired little timidly opened one eye to identify the origin of the sound. The first thing that caught the attention of Aria was Nick.

This was no right, the little girl felt a knot in the stomach to watch that man, if she could see it meant that he was infected…no, could not be possible, he has already been transformed. Never seen anything like it in other survivors with whom she had met.

But what else could it be? Since she met with them could see Nick, but not as "clear" compared to now. Also notice strange symptoms that only he had, this constant headache that oppressed him most of the time and when in the shelter before Francis got between Nick and Rochelle, she noticed the change in the gambler apparently for all step overlooked. And to finish the punch he received in the entire face and seconds later did not remember anything…definitely that blow it out of "trance" in which he had come to call it so, thinking that was part of the gradual transformation to an infected...not even Aria knew what that would happen. But what she did know was that something was happening to Nick, definitely something was not any good.

"Do not want to wake you up, sorry, back to sleep" Aria opened her other eye to look good to Nick.

Nick was with both hands on the head, could see that he kept his eyes closed and frowning. It looked like hurt a lot. Aria yawn without waking Ellis, stood up and walked up to Nick. With a bit of fear and uncertainty for what she was able to see in Nick, sat in front of him.

"You do not look good" Nick opened his eyes to see that Aria was sitting across from him.

"Yes, in fact, I'm not at all well" replied trying not to frown again "And that stupid clock is not helping me at all"

Aria looked at him closely, trying to hide her concern for him, no one deserved the fate that awaited the gambler.

"When I could not sleep my brother talked about things with me until I finally got tired and could sleep" Aria was placed next to Nick.

"Yes, it works if not feel that my head was going to explode at any second as a Boomer" clear answer with sarcasm in his voice.

Aria smiled at him, really doesn´t fair that he may be infected or whatever he had in his.

"We can try, maybe it takes away"

Nick sighed, apparently the little girl wanted to help even if a few hours' sleep so finally accepted.

"Well, your starts" Aria looked into his eyes playfully "ask me something, whatever it is and from there we started"

"Are you sure? Not want to ask something like that might bother about your brother or like" Aria smiled to herself.

"Do not worry, you question what you want, no matter what" Nick twisted his mouth still unsure to ask.

"Ok, despite everything you told us before do not understand even visualize how the hell did you do to survive your alone in this shit" Nick looked at the girl awaiting a response.

"Well, I can say that has not been easy" Aria looked at the roof and then looks at the door of the safe room where they had come "Since I separated from my brother I had to learn to survive without help"

Nick listened attentively to everything that said Aria, felt as if they had something in common, although it was the first time he held a conversation with the child.

"Hell and go you´ve done well!" Nick smiled looking in the same direction to where Aria looked, she chuckled to hear Nick admiring "But you are blind, no offense" Nick turned his eyes to the little one, done as before "I do not fit on the head as you have avoided so many infected, let alone what you did with the Tank. Damn, you´re either very brave or very stupid…no offense"

Aria does not begrudge the last thing Nick said, could give him the reason in part because his brother had always said that there are moments in life of every person in which to act.

"Or maybe I´m both" Aria smiled at Nick, who just shook his head in a good way.

"And from there I get another question" Aria looked curious to Nick "If you´re blind, how the hell do you know where the infected, I mean you should not be able to see them"

Aria could not help getting nervous, she could not tell Nick exactly what she can saw, if she would have to tell Nick that he probably…better not think about it.

"I…do not see them, I can feel them around me" lied hoping with all her might that Nick satisfied with that explanation "Of course I still do not understand why I have this sensitivity to place them, as I said before, when I woke up at that then I could not see. I bet it has to do with those men that led me away from my brother" Aria was practically not lying, she could feel the infected…and see them the same way.

"Wow, it must be difficult I guess…" Aria nodded his head and closed her eyes as a sign of relief "So if I ask not matter. How wise where I sit? Said you were feeling just the infected"

The little girl froze, but tough fast, and could strike back the best.

"Well, I figured it out" achievement appear a calm voice as if she had said the most obvious of the world "When you apologize for waking me up I simply locate the source of your voice, no more"

Nick sighed, said that the girl was telling the truth, moreover that there was no way she could see him if everything what she said was true…or was it?

"For the holy mother" Nick pointed out the clock to put his hand after the head "Damn, already five in the morning, and I cannot believe my headache went away…for now" dead tired yawn.

Nick felt like a little head was leaning on his right shoulder, smiled because he knew instantly that little Aria had fallen asleep, overcome by fatigue and the long talks they had.

Carefully maintained the weight of the small to stand up. He took the delicate creature in his arms and went to where Ellis was. Nick could swear that every time he saw the boy sleeping seemed as if he might be immersed in "lala land" xD.

He leaned gently to put the girl next to Ellis, Aria unconsciously snuggle next to Ellis and stayed so. Nick looked at Aria for the last time before heading back to the corner where he sat. With slack he sat back in the corner and closed his eyes.

"Although two or three hours I can sleep at last" Nick opened his eyes to see Aria one more time, which was still very sleepy "Thanks Aria, I think…it worked…"

Finally, after who knows how many weeks Nick could sleep, thinking and hoping that the current situation improve for him and his new family. Who knows might even dare to clarify their feelings about a sentimental issue for him was uncertain. Even knowing that Francis would not be very much agree.

Who knows, only time would decide if the following will be good or much worse than anything that had already passed so far…


End file.
